More Than Meets The Eye
by RabbidChicken
Summary: Secret relantionships usually hold secrets themselves... Can two young people come to accept things they never thought were true, and still have love in the end? (bleehhh... sucky summary, I know) JPSB SLASH eventually. RR. No Flames, please.


A/N: Okay, I'm going to try writing a marauder fanfic, and I hope it will be okay... The other story I wrote wasn't written too well (in my opinion), and I'm hoping to make up for it. Okay. Hope you like it! (It _will_ get slashy later on in the story, I promise!)

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Visitor

"Hurry up, mate, or we'll miss the train! _Again_!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming..."

"Wait for me!"

Three young boys, no older than sixteen, quickly made their way through the bustling crowd of worried parents, excited children, and the other students who were gathering onto the train at last minute. The scarlet engine let out a series of shrill whistles as a final call for students to board, only causing them to quicken their pace.

"Come _on_!" One of the boys called over the noisy crowd, his voice partially drowned out by another train whistle. "We're going to miss it! It's 35 seconds till eleven!" He brushed his jet-black bangs out of his eyes and began to sprint, his rolling suitcase clacking behind him. The train lay but a few feet before him, and in what seemed like an eternity, he reached it, the others not far behind. Panting, he clambered on, handing the train attendant his ticket and bending over to catch his breath.

"Well, that wasn't so bad... At least we made it on, this time." Another one of the boys said, climbing on. He grinned and turned to the other boy trying to climb up on the train, holding out a hand to help him up. "Wouldn't you agree, Peter?"

"Are you off your trolley, Moony? It was bleedin' _mad_ out there! I swear, at least thirteen different people stepped on my feet..." The other young boy groaned as he lifted his suitcase up onto the train and took the boy's hand, his cheeks flushed.

"Never mind that, you two," the boy with the jet-back hair said, straightening up. "D'you reckon that Sirius made it on alright?" The boy apprehensively began making his way down the small hallway, glancing in each of the separate open compartments. He found an empty one and smiled, running a hand through his hair. Beckoning for the other two to follow, he stepped in and sat down, pushing his suitcase under the seats.

"At least we were able to get an empty compartment." He said, turning his head to look out the window. The scene outside seemed absolutely chaotic. If Sirius weren't all ready on the train, there would be no way that he would be able to get on now.

"I'm sure he's _somewhere_ on the train, James." Peter said reassuringly as Remus sat down across from James. James turned his head and smiled half-heartedly at Peter.

"Yeah, you're probably right..." James agreed nonchalantly. "And even if he weren't, Sirius wouldn't just miss the whole school year. He'd find _some_ way of getting there, even if it killed him."

James's gaze returned to window, the train station now rolling on by, soon disappearing to reveal a grassy landscape and stormy clouds. He sighed and looked at Peter gloomily, frowning with his lower lip sticking out. Peter rolled his eyes and turned in the doorway of the compartment, stepping out into the hallway.

"You're such an arse, James, y'know that? _Fine_... I'll go look for Sirius..."

"Thanks, mate." James said, his mood seeming back to normal. "And would you mind getting a little something for me from the trolley?"

Peter grunted a yes and slid the compartment door shut, Remus chuckling all the while.

"Don't get too big-headed, James... Doesn't take much skill to take advantage of that one." Remus said playfully, glancing over at James. Remus waited for one of his smart-ass remarks, but it never came. He slowly raised a brow, realizing now that James was really worried.

"Hey," Remus started, placing his elbow on the windowsill and resting his head in his palm, "don't get so worked up about this... I'm sure Sirius is fine. After all, this _is_ Padfoot we're talking about. The charismatic, egotistical, brave, yet foolish, git we know and love. We would know if something were wrong or not, now, wouldn't we?"

James shrugged and forced a smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just hope that nothing bad has happened to him. Like his family, or something. What if he's stuck at home being tortured by those awful people?"

"Calm down, Prongs... You sound like a basket case. How many times must I tell you? _Sirius is fi-"_

"YOU NEVER UNDERSTAND ME!"

Remus and James both jumped as a shrill woman's voice filled their compartment, along with the rest of the train.

"What the hell? That sounded like a banshee or someth-" James started, but quickly was cut-off when a young woman slid the door open with a slam and walked inside, her eyes downcast. She sat down next to James and sighed in frustration, unwrapping a chocolate frog.

"Ugh... That Rodolphus is _unbelievable_ sometimes." She muttered, stuffing the frog in her mouth. She looked up at what she expected to be her younger sister, Narcissa. "You're lucky you don't have a boyfriend yet, Nar-" She stopped, her slightly open mouth revealing a half chewed chocolate frog.

"Y-you're not Narcissa!" she shrieked, backing up against her seat. "Oh, _bloody hell_... I think I'm going to be sick..."

**TBC**

A/N: Who could this mystery woman be? What is she doing in the marauders' compartment? Okay, kinda obvious. Anyway, I'm going to make the next chapter longer and more detailed. Please review so I can at least know that _somebody_ read this. Okay, buhbyez!


End file.
